With the increasing computing power that is available for both commercial and private use, there is an increased demand for data transfer on a number of levels. Particularly, the emergence of the Internet and the ability of businesses and individuals to easily communicate with others around the world has created a need for greater speed, quality and capacity than ever before.
One response to the demand for increased performance in data transfers has been the development of optical data transfer systems. These systems use light instead of electrical signals to carry data from one point to another. Optical data transfer systems typically have much greater bandwidth than electrical systems of comparable size and cost, and are capable of providing higher quality signals for data transmission. Ideally, a user who wishes to transport data via optical signals can transmit the data over an optical fiber which is coupled by optical routing and switching equipment to more optical fibers. The transmission of the data entirely in the form of optical signals provides for a fast, efficient and high-quality transport mechanism.
While optical data transfer systems generally have higher performance than electrical systems, electrical systems have traditionally been used. As a result, this is a more mature and well-developed technology. Further, there is a great deal of physical infrastructure which can be utilized in an electrical system. Some data transfer systems take advantage of this electrical infrastructure by employing both optical and electrical data transfer components. For example, a system may be configured to accept an optical data signal, convert this optical signal into an electrical signal, transport the electrical signal using existing switching and routing equipment, and convert the electrical signal back into an optical signal for delivery to the end-user.
The disadvantages of transporting data using a hybrid optical-electrical-optical system include bandwidth limitations arising from the electrical portions of the system, increased latency resulting from the data conversion between optical and electrical forms of the data, and increased power requirements relating to the process of converting the data between optical and electrical forms. These factors have tended to drive development toward all-optical data transport systems and away from the hybrid optical-electrical-optical systems.
There are, however, factors which weigh against the use of all-optical systems. Because the field of optical data transfer is still maturing, electrical data transfer systems are still in widespread use. Some users may therefore have a need for systems which are based on electrical data transfers, regardless of whether they also utilize optical data transfer systems. If a user already has a need for these systems, it may be impractical for the user to employ optical systems as well. There is therefore a need for systems which convert optical data to electrical data for transport and then convert the electrical data back into optical data.
Systems which are currently available for optical-electrical conversion, transport and re-conversion may not be suitable for the needs of all users. These systems are typically designed to receive frames of data in a known format (e.g., SONET,) strip away the frame information, transport the data payload, add new frame information and deliver the newly framed data. While this is acceptable to some users, other users may desire a means for transporting an unaltered optical data stream from one point to another. That is, it may be desirable to maintain the proper bit sequence (the order of the bits within the data stream) as well as the rate at which the bits occur within the data stream. This may be true for a number of reasons. For example, the data stream may not be formatted according to the appropriate framing scheme, or it may be important to maintain the timing of the data between the transmitting and receiving devices. It is therefore desirable to provide a means for performing the conversion and transport of the data in a manner which is transparent to the user.